Vaughn's Origins
by SaviourofVideogamelands1
Summary: This had to be fixed so it is a re-do
1. Chapter 1 The Resolution

Disclaimer I do not own this game Harvest Moon. Do not even have copy of game all rights belong to Natsume.

Authors Note. This is going to be a short story maybe only two to three chapters showing the origins of Vaughn from Harvest Moon Islands of Happiness/ Sunshine Islands. I may start a family series based off of this starting with Vaughn and another character being of course Chelsea. I love this couple but only if it gets good reviews. I just wanted to develop why Vaughn is sort of antisocial and rude. So let's just say that it is due to being abandoned by his parents don't want to ruin the story. Don't know if what I'm writing is canon or not but I'm trying to stay as close as possible to what is canon in the games.

Vaughn's Origins

Chapter 1The Resolution

Mirabelle's POV

Journal entry 1

I remember this day just like yesterday it was so long ago. Now that I think back on it I know why things turned out the way they did, but I don't regret a thing. Seeing the face of the person brings me some happiness and knowing that he didn't grow up alone. I guess I would have to start from the begging to the day I made my resolution a day that would change the rest of my life. If anyone should stumble upon this and read it know that this is my story.

A long time ago I had a sister. We grew up together although we weren't that close. She was always taking risks. One day she got kicked out of the house because she ended up knocked up. The father of the child had natural white hair and blue eyes. My sister and I were blond although she had violet colored eyes. The father didn't want anything to do with the child so he abandoned her. I was married and expecting my own at the time. She turned to grief when he left and our parents had turned her out. They were upset that she had one outside of marriage.

Months turned by and by and I had heard nothing from her since then. I had already a child of my own, a girl and my husband is had died. It was a cold and rainy night. I was just done feeding my daughter Julia and taking care of things. I had talked to my neighbor and friend who had a boy of her own. That night I had heard crying and thought it could be Julia, but she was sound asleep. I went outside and saw a basket with a child white hair and I saw the eyes. It was the eyes of my sister. It seems that she wrote a note saying that she had succumbed to the grief and couldn't and even didn't want to care for the child. I felt sorry for the poor thing left into my care. His name was Vaughn. He is grown now and is very rude to others, because I had told him the truth about his parents. I just know that the day I found him was the day I believed that I was given a son.


	2. Chapter 2 My Life

Again do not own this game.

This is my next chapter for Vaughn's origins. It is a gift for all reader of fan-fiction net and a welcoming thing since I am new and it is my first story. So if you can please review, favorite or whatever. Warning it may be short but that okay since this one is in Vaughn's point of view and you all know he doesn't say much

Chapter 2 My Life

Vaughn's POV

~In Vaughn's mind thinking to himself about his life so far~

Growing up was fun for me I guess. I was told the truth about my parents by Mirabelle and felt alone. I believe that others are just like my parents so I don't talk to others much. I felt alone and abandoned when I found out so I just retreated into my shell. I work on Julia's farm and help Elliott and Natalie across the way. Living on islands is fun except most were eventually cursed and swallowed up under the sea.

It is a trial to be sure. I go to the city every once in a while. I am still young though. I like the feel of getting off the island once in a while. It also helps out Mirabelle.

"Vaughn what are you doing?" Mirabelle asked. "Just thinking to myself", I answered back.

"You need to stop doing that Vaughn", Mirabelle said. "I know I know jeez" I replied.

~Vaughn's Mind again~

It's true that I knew what she meant I just can't help it. I can't voice my thoughts because I believe that talking about things might upset others or confirm my beliefs that everyone is like my parents except for Mirabelle, Julia, and the red-headed family, still she has a good heart. She tries to get me out of this anti-social shell. My aunt Mirabelle is the one who took me in. So maybe there are some good people out there after all, but I still don't like to confide in others unless they know me well enough, but the only people who know me are my cousin Julia, Elliott, and Natalie. Elliott is such a klutz that he annoys me, plus is sister Natalie fights with him so there both an annoyance really. Sometimes it gets a little lonely. I feel like I can protect myself from being hurt again by being cold and anti-social, but since none of those people are that way and they seem to have nice people surround them. I guess maybe I should learn to trust people more like Mirabelle says. Oh well, I guess I should get back to work and figure out all this later if at all.

~end Chapter~

Okay people second chapter. finally after having to delete and fix all of this. I will have extra time so I may be able to upload the third chapter. There also may be an epilogue in the making. Thanks to a user who gave me a review and offered to help, I will definitely continue on with a sequel. I tried a new font for when we see what Vaughn is thinking since he doesn't say much. I figured he has something to say. He probably mostly either keeps it too himself or thinks about it to himself. Most of his expressions in game look like he's thinking to himself. Found that out watching vids on YouTube. It turns out that the first chapter that I made was partly true. Ushi No Tane forum states that in Vaughn's dialogue, he does state that he was abandoned by his parents. Man I feel sorry for him.


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

**Vaughn's Origins**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the game. Why do we have to do this all the time everyone knows that we don't have the rights and just do this for fun and because we want to vent out ideas that they could have used: P **

**Author's Note. Sorry for late update. Dumb homework although the holiday does suit it since the rest of the series the main theme will be remembrance. I did decide to do it till the end. It may take a while. Do not want to ruin the rest so here it is enjoy**

Vaughn's Origins Chapter 3

A new friend and possibly some hope for the future.

Vaughn's POV

~In Vaughn's mind~

Today, I am going to the city. It is going to be a long trip there by boat. I spend a whole day every week there. I still will do it for a while. I am now 17 years old. Mirabelle didn't like the fact that I was doing this at such a young age, but I want to help her. Although, I don't usually show this side of me to anybody that I know except Mirabelle and Julia. I shouldn't dwell on these things. Mirabelle doesn't like it when I think to myself, but I don't want to voice these things that are inside of my head.

~Vaughn is going back to reality~

"Vaughn, it is almost the time you need to leave for the city. You are going to miss the boat," Mirabelle said. "Okay I know," I replied.

Every day that boat leave for the city at 6:00 am in the morning. I know it is early, but it takes a long time to get to the city. Mineral town it was once called but awhile back it became a city and it was all due to a farmer. I don't really much care about that though.

~At the city~

It was a full day of customers. After selling a lot I went into the bar. There was this and there was a man that looks to be about my age with black hair, tan skin, and one eyebrow. He was quiet at first. I guess that is what caught to my attention at first. I don't usually talk to people who are more talkative than me well maybe not counting Julia and Mirabelle. So we quickly became friends. I got a letter from Mirabelle saying that she needed me to stay another day to get some supplies, but they weren't from around here. I talked to Takakura. He was the man I meet that day and he knew of a place where a person was selling his stuff. It had a strange name. It was called Forget-Me-Not Valley. I have no idea why it is called that. We brought the stuff from Van and got a room from a couple who run an inn. On the way to a farm and back towards the city we found an old farmstead. Someone was selling it. Takakura and I talked for a long time and I thought that maybe I could help Mirabelle by expanding her farm and buying it, but didn't have all of the money. Takakura thought it was a good idea. It just needed a little bit of fixing up and was in good condition so we brought it. I told him that maybe one day we could farm it. I would think that would be when I am older and it would take a lot of convincing Mirabelle to the idea. Now I have something to be hopeful for. Maybe now I can start anew and forget about the fact that my parents abandoned me. I just know that this dream should not and could not ever die.

~end of chapter~

**Okay people hope you like it. I thought the idea of Vaughn being the friend of Takakura was a good one, since they both have an anti-social personality. It would also help develop the start of the rest of the series. This all came to me over the course of a couple of weeks. It all started thanks to a video on my YouTube channel. Then I made one where I finally connected a character from Another Wonderful Life to IOH/SI which will be an important character in the remaining series. I can't reveal too much because then who would read it. NOBODY LIKES TOO MUCH SPOILERS. Sorry if I am spoiling it too much I just felt that I would have to explain it a little bit more. That way people can understand it. If you want a little clue check out LittleDiabologirl's channel and then mine. My channel is MusicalFan167 so check out if you want to and don't mind the spoilers. It was the original inspiration for what I am trying to do here with this start of a series. Sorry for the long update. It is just that I may not be back for a while because of the holiday and school. I actually want to get most of them typed up before uploading them. I hate typing at the last minute.**


	4. Chapter 4 The wondering question

**Disclaimer: I don't own this game it belongs to the game producers which is Natsume.**

**Author's Note. Well finally we are near the end. This chapter is going to be a bit longer because I am going to try several POV's this time. I may have a little bit of Vaughn's POV at the beginning of this chapter. I thought of this idea because it would be simple to see if Vaughn is right for being anti-social because of his semi-troubled past. I would like to give him a reason to change with another part of the series. **

Vaughn's Origins Chapter 4

The wondering question

Vaughn's POV

~In his mind~

I am still in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I contacted Mirabelle. She said that it might be okay if I farm that farm I found and bought here. She thinks a new start somewhere else might help me with my future and to also become better with people. I will just have to wait till I am 21. As long as I stay in contact with them it will be okay.

As I lay here I start to wonder what others have thought of me so far. Will they even miss me? I shouldn't really ponder these serious types of questions, but I still can't help myself. Takakura works at a construction place in the city so he is okay with waiting. He still hasn't had the chance to talk to his boss about it yet. I find it easy to talk to him because we are similar in many ways.

Tomorrow I return back to the city then back home. I am going to be glad to be there, but at the same time I highly anticipate the time I come back. Forget-Me-Not Valley is a quiet and peaceful place. Not many people live here in Forget-Me-Not Valley so there isn't many to talk to. I like that because then I can have peace to think to myself without the annoyance of talkative others.

Mirabelle and Julia aren't much of an annoyance, but then again they are my only family. So, I guess being able to talk to them doesn't really count. That is why I am grateful to have met Takakura that day at the bar. Not only did I gain a possible new start somewhere new, but I also gained a friend, and it is a friend who I could talk to and trust. I think I owed him an explanation as to why I was contacting my aunt, but he said that's okay.

I told him anyways. I told him of my past and how I wanted to help Mirabelle by doing this. He didn't seem to mind and said that it was okay about Mirabelle and that he would wait. He also said that sometimes people get nosy about where others had come from, but he promised that when we farmed he wouldn't reveal too much about me. When he told me that I gained something I hadn't felt in a long time. This feeling was hope. I started to think that it wouldn't hurt to make meager conversations with others, only as long as they earned my trust and also only when necessary with strangers.

~back to the normal world~

~The Islands~

Mirabelle's POV

Journal entry number 2

Two days ago I got a letter from Vaughn. It seems he found a friend and a farm. He asked me if I thought it was a good idea to start one there and send each other supplies, plus gain the ability to have more money. It was in a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. It seems that they land there was okay and it was a great place to have animals.

There was also the convenient location it was up the mountain from Forget-Me-Not Valley was the city formerly known as Mineral Town then down a road from there were Flowerbud City and the HomeLand. In the letter, Vaughn sounded so hopeful I couldn't refuse. It seemed better for him as long as he waited till he was older. I told him to wait until he was 21 and to keep in contact with us after that.

The next day I got the reply. He was okay with that. I was glad I knew that it would be best if he was a bit more mature. He agreed to help out with the animals and learn about owning a farm with animals, as well as still keeping up the shop in the city. It seemed as though the old owner had left some crops which he sold so he could return.

I know that in four years' time that I was going to miss him when he would be gone, but I know that it seemed best. Here on the island we don't make much because after a few of the others sunk there aren't as many people now. There in Forget-Me-Not Valley would be more people because of the location. We seem to do better because of Vaughn's place, but the money needed to take a boat there would balance out what we make eventually. I just know that I told Julia about it and no one else. I just hope that I made the right decision.

~end of journal entry~

Julia's POV

Mom told me that Vaughn had found a farm stead and that he would be going there in four years' time. I know that maybe not many would miss him, but only because he so rude and quiet and a bit cold to others. Only I and my mom know the true side of him that he keeps hidden. It is a side of him that looks like a hurt individual that is alone, but awfully kind.

He just doesn't show it too others now and didn't get too much of a chance to show it before he was told about his past. I know Mom thought it was best that he was told about it. "It is better to tell the truth then to keep secrets or lie to others especially when that other person also happens to be a family member and/or someone you care about" that was for reasoning for it as she told me.

I just know that after that he changed a little bit towards others. I guess I could understand why though. I mean who wouldn't want to trust others once they learn about a huge hurt that they endured, but didn't get to experience it till years later and couldn't even remember the event of the hurt until he was told about it. He couldn't ask the people who hurt him why did they do it or what were they thinking, because they are either dead or long forgotten.

I just know that was the last time according to my mom that she had heard from her, but from the tone of the letter that my mom showed me it sounded as if he was about to give up her life and put the child into better hands. Whatever the case I'm sure it is definitely not best to dwell on the past and to look towards tomorrow.

I just know that Vaughn's letter did seem like he was really hopeful which we hadn't seen him like that in a long time. He definitely was a lot happier as a child when we were both growing up. I am sure that I will know how things are when its time.

~end Chapter~

Okay people it is finally a longer chapter. I did this not only because it about wraps things up, but it also uses two other POVs. Mirabelle was the one we started with in the first chapter. I almost thought of ending it there but I couldn't seem to find an answer to the question Vaughn was asking without it hurting him more when he would find out. Then it hit me that I hadn't yet included Julia into the picture. She the only one who really is close to Vaughn and plus she is a lot friendlier with others so she would know the answer. The epilogue will be up soon. Sorry for long update again


	5. Epilogue Tides of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this game. Do not even have copy of game. Everyone know this by now so why do we have to do it oh yeah because of the copyright police :o haha jk 3 :p **

**Authors Note: Okay people the epilogue is here it is time for an ending but don't worry I will continue this series. The sequel is going to be a bit longer. After that we catch up on someone else. Hopefully I will have it halfway done if not done and into another sequel by the end of summer. Since I have no school until later August I will be able to post things more often. Enjoy everyone hope people liked this start.**

Vaughn's Origins Epilogue

Tides of Change

Vaughn's POV

Back on the island

~in Vaughn's Mind~

It has been two years since we brought the farm. Now it looks like I may never be able to farm it though. I got a letter from Takakura. It seems that he has had an accident at the construction area and won't be able to do muck work for quite some time. I suppose that's okay. Time has just flown by and I am 19 years old now.

I had told Mirabelle and Julia the news. They were upset because I had seemed more hopeful, but a least I still had a friend. I told them it was okay. Mirabelle noticed I have changed since then. I feel that way. Everyone seems to get along real well. It is almost the New Year. Taro has said that there is going to be a new rancher.

I wonder what this person is going to be like. I also wonder who would be dumb enough to take over that old farm now. Especially since the islands sank a long while ago it doesn't make sense to me. There is hardly enough people around. Oh well I suppose it is none of my business anyways.

"Vaughn you need to take something over to the farm across the way", Mirabelle said. "Okay, I will", I replied. There hasn't been much happening since winter rolled around. It does get a bit boring come this season on the island. Probably because there aren't very many festivals as the past seasons do.

I bet by this time next year that new person will be gone. Here are new people occasionally, but after a while they either run out of business or get bored. I can't say that I blame them, but Mirabelle needs me here and now there is nowhere else I could go or even want to go to.

~end POV~

Julia's POV

Vaughn had told us some news about the farm. He seemed okay with it. I am kind of glad that he is staying yet at the same time I feel as if something was taken away from him. He doesn't act that way though. There is a new rancher coming. Oh I hope this one stays. Not many people stay here for long. It would be nice to have some a new friend. The only ones here on this island that have been here for a while so far are me, Vaughn, My mom, Elliott, Taro, Natalie, and Elliott and Natalie's mom.

Elliott and Natalie are nice, but it would also be nice to have others to talk to as well. Elliott gets on my nerves sometimes yet I feel as if we are a lot closer than we used to be. Oh what am I thinking. Have I gone nuts? Oh well I hope this new person isn't some old person, but then again you would have to be young and gutsy to take over a farm here with barely anyone buying stuff.

~end POV~

Mirabelle's POV

Final Journal Entry

Man what a time it has been. Now I regret my decision in letting Vaughn take that farm I could have spared him some hurt. He seems okay though. A lot of things are happening. I guess it is all in the tides of change. Destiny and change has played in my life a lot so far. From the time I lost contact with my sister, to the day my husband died, then Julia was born, and then Vaughn came into my life shortly after that on that cold rainy night. Looking back on it all now if someone had told me that this was going to happen to me before any of it, I would have laughed at it.

I don't find it funny now though. I did find my sister, but it turns out that she died that night. I suppose that is for the best. I would hate to have to tell Vaughn that she was alive, but I suppose even then it would be better to not contact her again. It would probably create chaos and cause too much hurt and pain. It is best to leave the past alone and look forward to a better tomorrow while concentrating on the present is my philosophy.

At least she died knowing that he would be cared for and loved. I guess I have finally put it all to rest knowing that. With the New Year rolling around us the town will be getting a new person and rancher. Taro told me that this person is Vaughn and Julia's age and female. I hope that I could help her out. We need younger people around more often to revitalize this place.

As I finish this up I realize that I would no longer need this. At least I was able to tell my story and how things have turned out. Looking back on it all I realize that if I could go back I wouldn't because then I wouldn't change a thing.

~end Chapter and end of story Vaughn's Origins.~

**Okay people the end everyone for now I hope you liked it. Review if anyone cans it is a great help. I'm so proud that I got to finish it in so short of amount of time. I did actually stay as close as canon as possible. No one know the true identity of Takakura's friend but it made sense to me. I be out with the sequel ASAP. ! HAPPY READING !**


End file.
